


The Rise of Mr. Boddy

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Clue | Cluedo - All Media Types, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the evening in Hill House, Cherry and Katie decided to visit Willy while Katie and Willy discuss wedding plans, but unfortunately Mr. Boddy is back for both of them and now plans to get the factory secrets and stalks on Katie due to her connection with the wonderful and whimsical candy man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta kinda of a sequel to both Cherry and the Chocolate Factory and An Evening with Mr. Boddy. Read the Clue story first if you haven't already, but this is a bit of a crossover sequel for both. Katie and I only own our OC's, everybody else belongs to their respective owners. This is so exciting! :) Read & Review!

One of the Oompa Loompas came out to greet Katie and Cherry, smiling at them and allowing them inside and to follow him. Cherry looked around seeing that not all that much had changed since they last came to the factory, though back then, just as guests and nothing more much like the Gloops, Beauregards, Salts, and TeeVees.

They were the lucky ones though. Katie looked around. She was happy to be back. Cherry was finishing off the lollipop as they walked in together with the Loompa as their guide. Willy had his hat off as he was sprucing up the place just a little bit for the comfort of his one true love. Katie hummed a little as they walked.

Willy saw the girls coming. "Ah, Katie, my dear, so good to see you again!" He instinctively went to her, then remembered the cast. "Oh, who's the rotten scoundrel who did this to you? I oughta fight him for laying his hands on my fair lady!"

Katie instantly hugged him. She could allow herself to show a little weakness around her beloved.

"I was so worried..." Willy whispered gently, hugging her tight, but not too tight.

"I'm sorry, Willy." she says softly.

"Oh, dear, you've done nothing," Willy gently stroked her face. "If I could've been there, that man would definitely not had gotten away with it."

Katie sniffled slightly, but showed her message she got on the cast.

Willy saw it and was both angry and sad for her. "Stealing from me and threatening you!"

Cherry was dully texting on her phone since no one was paying attention to her. Katie flinched of the shouting.

"Oh, sorry, it's a habit, I'm trying to quit, sticky filth..." Willy smiled gently to his love. "Why don't you have a seat, hmm?"

"Nature calls first..." Katie blushes.

"Of course, you do remember where it is, right?" Willy smiled at her.

Katie nodded softly. She kissed his cheek and then went off to the bathroom. Willy and Cherry decided to catch up while Katie was away. Katie went to the bathroom to do her business, and came out drying her hands. She looked more relieved now.

"Cherry, after lunch, would you be a dear and mail this envelope for me?" Willy handed her the sealed envelope.

Cherry took it with a shrug. "Okay."

Katie looked up at the massive contract, smiling in reminiscence.

"I just want to ensure people they'll be fine as long as they follow rules and if they don't, there are consequences." Willy said as he looked with her.

Katie was having a daydream.

Willy put an arm around her. "Cherry, what's that?"

"My new phone..." Cherry showed her new phone which was an iPhone.

Katie blinked, coming back to the present. "Oh, hello." she blinks.

"Hello, my dear." Willy greeted back with a light chuckle.

Katie blushed.

"I never saw a phone look like that." Willy looked back at the iPhone.

Cherry continued to slide her finger on the phone in order to operate it.

"Why don't you ask Nee-bear to show you how to use one?" Katie suggests.

"Would you mind, Cherry?" Willy asked.

Cherry looked up. "I'll try my best."

Katie smiled happily and let him see what to do. Cherry took out her phone for him to see and Willy leaned in vast interest, he never saw a phone like this before and it doesn't come with a cord? How fascinating. Katie giggled and held her casted arm up to her chest a little. She took a few calming breaths. One of the Oompa Loompa's came up, seeing Katie's arm and looked to her as if to ask if she was alright.

Katie smiled down at him. "Yes, I'm okay, just aching a little." she says softly.

The Loompa gave a small smile, feeling relaxed now that she was fine.

"What does this button do?" Willy asked, pushing one which made an alert sound, that horrified him. "Oh, no!"

Cherry laughed a little as she took the phone back to stop it. "Relax, you just activated the 'alarm' ringtone."

Katie looked over then giggled. She smiled at the Oompa Loompa. The Oompa Loompa hugged Katie a little, he was also very happy to see her.

Katie leaned down slightly and hugged him back. "You're a cute thing." she smiles.

The Loompa smiled, putting his gloved hands on his cheeks. Cherry looked over and smiled, she knew how much Katie couldn't wait to grow up and get married to have kids of her own and knew she would be a natural with her personal instincts. Katie giggled. She loved the Oompa Loompas... they were adorable. She straightened his dungarees for him, smiling again.

Cherry took her picture and showed Willy. "This is called a 'selfie'."

Willy blinked, very taken aback. "And you didn't need to get a camera for that? You can do it on the phone too!?"

"Uh-huh..." Cherry grinned with a nod.

Katie looked over and giggled. Willy was funny. She looked down at the oompa loompa. "Tell the others that their work is always appreciated, and so is your work." she tells him.

The Oompa Loompa gave a nod, he then decided to get back to some private business.

Katie smiled. She started to come over to her friend and her soon-to-be fiance.

"So, what's for lunch?" Cherry asked.

"Well, you know, I'd give you candy, but I don't want to give you a bunch of cavities to anger your parents and dentist, but I had accidentally made these vitamins," Willy took one out as a sample. "Here, try it."

Cherry took it and put it in her mouth to chew it up and had a look of approval. "Wow, my favorite turkey sandwich!"

Katie smiled. She started to come over to her friend and her soon-to-be fiance.

"I still find your device fascinating." Willy said as he held the phone himself, getting a closer look at it. "Goodness, how do you make calls on this thing with no keypad?"

Katie smiled as she watched him.

Cherry looked over to Katie. "I thought the technology lessons for me would be over by now... Maestro gave me this phone."

Katie smiled. "How is Maestro?" She asks.

"The same," Cherry laughed. "He said he has a surprise for me when I graduate college."

"I bet he wants to marry you." Katie half-jokes.

"Ugh, that'd be disgusting, he's like, a jillion years old." Cherry snorted.

Katie looked at her friend. "Age is irrelevant." she says, crossing her arms. The crossing of her arms was more playful.

"I'm pretty sure he's not my type." Cherry said as she put her phone in her pockets.

"Who is this 'Maestro'?" Willy wondered.

"Maestro Forte, French court composer extraordinaire..." Katie explains to her fiance.

"And a total creeper..." Cherry deadpanned.

"I know that man, I thought he would be dead by now, oh, no offense..." Willy sounded familiar.

"He probably gets that a lot." Cherry knew how unusual it would sound.

Katie looked at Willy, then Cherry, and back. She shook her head amused, but in disbelief too.

"You know him?" Cherry wondered.

"Yes, a long time ago when I was younger, I was trying to run away from home." Willy explained.

Katie looked in awe. She felt something bad would happen but she didn't know when or what though.

"I loved candy, more than anything, but my father was a dentist," Willy explained. "Whenever I would go trick-or-treating, he would throw my candy in the fireplace, but the first candy I really got to eat was some chocolate my mother would have and I fell in love with the taste. I told my father that I wanted to make candy of my own, but he disapproved, so I ran away one night and I got terribly lost... That was when I met Maestro Forte and he had helped me, I was bent on giving up and he told me to never give up. He let me stay with him a little while until I was old enough to go on my own and became my new father for a short time and I became the candy man everyone knew me as."

"Wow..." Katie says softly.

"It was rough, but despite his gloominess, that man made me who I am today." Willy smiled.

"He never told me that..." Cherry blinked.

Katie reached out for to hug her fiance. Willy saw this and came to her to give her a hug. One of the Oompa Loompa's dressed like a chef came out to have them come to lunch now.

Cherry smiled as she put her phone away for sure now as they were going to eat. "I'm starved!"

Katie hugged him and then grinned.

"Let's get our lunch on, shall we?" Willy smiled at the girls, leading them.

Cherry kept the envelope, remembering her little job Willy assigned to her for after they would eat. Katie glanced outside before they went off for lunch. There was visibly someone outside the factory gates, but he or she did not move at all. Katie stiffened. She wondered if she should tell or go and see herself.

"Come on, Kat!" Cherry called as she was in the dining hall with Willy with the array of food which had a lot of Katie's favorites.

Katie turned then headed to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry, Katie, and Willy shared a quick prayer together, then started to eat their lunch together.

"Cherry, would you like to attend the wedding?" Willy asked as he ate.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding!" Cherry beamed.

Katie grinned. "That is a cool movie." she says quietly.

"I never saw it," Cherry replied. "I think my brother did though..."

Katie smiled. "Hugh Grant was awesome in it." she says. She then ate a little, but felt sick after seeing that unknown person just sitting there, staring.

Cherry then decided to put the film on her movie bucket list.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Willy sensed trouble in Katie.

"I saw something earlier..." she says softly. She decided she would tell him.

"What was it?" Willy asked.

Cherry kept eating, but showing she would pay attention too in case it was serious.

"There was someone at the gate, not moving... Just staring." she tells him.

"A guest?" Willy sounded surprised.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Cherry suggested.

Katie looked at them. She bit her lip, but would follow.

"I'll take care of this too anyway." Cherry grabbed the envelope.

Willy put their lunch on hold, then decided to go out with them to meet the person at the factory gates. Katie led to the door and decided she'd go slightly ahead, Cherry between her and Willy.

They all went to the gates and there was indeed someone there who was hiding his face, only his mouth and the tip of his nose were shown. 

Willy had the gates opened. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Oh, yes... I was just observing this place..." the man replied gently. "I haven't eaten a Wonka bar since I was a little boy... I was wondering if I could come in if it's alright with you, Mr. Wonka? Who is this, your lovely wife?" He looked to Katie.

Katie blushed, though that struck a chord in her memory. She looked at the man.

"No, she is my fiancée, we're going to get married in a few months or so." Willy announced proudly. "Why don't you come in?"

Cherry looked at the man, something felt familiar and wrong about him, but she decided not to speak up about it, she might get into trouble. 

"I would like that very much... Could I also have this tour even if I have no golden ticket?" the stranger asked gently.

Katie looked unsure. She then blinked, remembering more. "You signed my cast..." she whispers.

"Did I?" the man asked.

Cherry put the envelope where it was to go.

"Allow me to get the doors open, you can join us for lunch, then we'll show you around." Willy went to get the doors open.

Katie looked scared. She knew who he was now. "Wadsworth..." she gasps.

"I have many names," the man grinned darkly as he removed his hood to show he was indeed who she believed he was. "I'm just sad my wife isn't here to witness this, but she's out of the country," He had revealed that his wife hadn't committed suicide, but was actually alive and well. "And because of you and Mr. Wonka, I'm going to bail her out and we'll own this factory and become rich!"

Katie turned to go warn Willy.

The man grabbed Katie back. "I don't think so, miss... If people know too much, I tend to give them messy accidents..." He showed that he had a gun in his pocket. "Speak and I'll do more than just break that arm of yours."

Katie gulped softly and her eyes filled with tears. She nodded though.

"That's a good girl..." the mysterious, yet evil man grinned, then pushed Katie back. "Now, act natural." He put his hood back on.

Willy came over. "All ready for you, sir, I also installed a ramp after I had my visitors way back in early October."

Cherry came back over, putting her hands in her pockets. Katie blinked away her tears quickly, but in case anyone saw it she made it seem like it was just because of her wrist.

"Oh, Kat, is your wrist acting up again?" Cherry asked as she took the man's wheelchair. 

"I believe it might be, I have a wound deep in the lower half of my body and it paralyzed me." the man spoke up, obviously to Katie, feigning sympathy and empathy.

"Yeah... I forgot to get some painkillers..." Katie says softly.

"We better get you some then." Willy said. "Excuse her, Mr..."

"Black," the man gave a false name. "Rodney Black."

Katie didn't want to leave Cherry with 'Rodney'. Plus the painkillers did react with her the way she told them. "I can't take them without food." she says softly.

"Come on, let's finish our lunch, Mr. Black can join us." Cherry suggested.

"Good idea, come on in." Willy told their guest.

Katie looked down slightly. She glanced at Wadsworth. Cherry and Willy seemed to be totally fooled by Wadsworth's get up, Cherry didn't even seem to recognize his voice. Maybe the blockage in his looks threw her off. Katie inhaled deeply and shakily let it out as they got into the factory.

"Before we go on, could you sign this?" Willy showed him the contract.

"Oh, must I...?" 'Rodney' asked.

"Yes, it's a custom, you must read, agree to the terms and service, and sign." Willy told him.

Katie looked slightly more relieved now.

"Fine..." 'Rodney' wheeled himself over and looked at the contract.

"He's mysterious~" Cherry sounded attracted to their guest.

Katie looked at her friend. Her eyes screaming for her to notice who he was.

Cherry looked to Katie, sensing the troubles. "What?"

Katie eyed her cast then glanced at 'Rodney'. Cherry followed the gestures, then had a thought, biting her lip. Was that man Wadsworth AKA Mr. Boddy? Katie bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, my..." Cherry's face paled.

"Okay, you're all signed in? Good? Yes, let's get back." Willy smiled at 'Rodney', then went in back to the dining hall with him. "Come along, girls." 

"We have to tell him." Cherry stated.

Katie couldn't tell him though. "You'll have to... I can't." she whispers.

The girls didn't get to, they were eating lunch now with their guest. 

'Rodney' and Willy talked of business and Rodney spun a tale about how once worked as a detective and was now retiring and his wife was currently out of town to visit 'her mother'. "Which reminds me, when I can, may I use your telephone?"

"By all means, sir." Willy happily accepted, not noticing the ploy.

Katie shrunk a little in her seat. She was nervous. 

'Rodney' wheeled to find the telephone after being given directions. He looked to make sure he was alone and dialed number and put the phone to his ear as he waited for a response. Cherry and Katie were nervous. There was an answer. It started off as a security guard.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak to a Mrs. Nichole Black." 'Rodney' informed.

The call was put through. "Roddy, is that you?" She asks, using the nickname they had agreed on. She sounded tired.

"Yes, my dear, it's me." the greedy man grinned, hearing her voice.

"You have what we need?" Nicole asks him, sounding less tired.

"Getting there, I'm in the chocolate place right now, the old man has no idea who I am." Rodney grinned.

"How you gonna get it?" Nichole asks him, sounding excited.

"I already asked for a tour and I'm staying for lunch, maybe I could say your mother's still sick and I have nowhere to stay." Rodney suggested, feeling hungry for his power and domination plans to succeed, it would've worked out just fine if it hadn't been for those meddling women and FBI agent. 

"Wait, his little missis... Does she know anything?" Nichole asks.

"I'm afraid she's smarter than she looks, but if she's smart, she won't dare tell Wonka anything." Rodney growled.

Nichole giggled. "We could use a new maid, Roddy." she says.

Rodney chuckled. "That's true... Plus she's got a little friend who'll believe anything I tell her... You're not the only one to fall for the 'Roddy Black' charm."

Nicole giggled. "You could break in the more troublesome one, and we could have two maids." she says, cheerfully.

Rodney chuckled. "This is why I married you, having just as a dark as mind as my own."

Nichole giggled again. "Oop, gotta go, Roddy, keep me updated." she says, blowing a kiss down the phone.

"I shall, my dear, all our dreams will come true soon before you know it." Rodney grinned before hanging up. "Love you, my coy minx..."

"Something wrong, dear?" Willy asked.

Katie bit her lip and looked at Cherry. 

"Your guest..." Cherry spoke up. "He's not who he says he is."

"I've noticed." Willy admitted.

Katie looked at Willy.

"You knew all along?" Cherry noticed that Willy was a lot more advanced than people knew him as from time to time which was often.

"When you've been along as much as I have, you notice suspicious characters," Willy explained. "I can tell you though, that he loves to pull false identities on people and hurt them so much that they get angry with each other and ignore him. One case was so severe he was almost executed, but he escaped and unfortunately had to leave his wife of 20 years behind bars, but promised her he would return."

Katie held her arm in her lap, nervous.

"I say we give him a lifetime supply of those explodin' candies." Cherry suggested darkly.

"No, my dear, we would have to do something more constructive than that." Willy told her.

Katie looked nervously at the door.

"I'll give him what he wants, a tour, there's no doubt he'll want to stay for a while, but what we'll do with him, I'm not so sure." Willy was lost himself a bit.

Katie looked down. She was unsure whether to mention the threat on her life or not. Cherry gently patted Katie's arm with a small smile. Katie shivered slightly, but kind of smiled.

"We'll think of something." Willy soothed Katie, kissing her fingertips.

"You must not let him know you know." Katie says softly, almost pleading.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Willy soothed.

Katie looked relieved.

Cherry looked over, then saw that Rodney was making his way back. "Careful, he's coming."

Willy nodded, then decided to quickly change the subject. "So, how's school going?"

"Almost done, I'll be graduating before you know it." Cherry quickly said.

Katie looked like she was listening like normal.

Rodney wheeled back over, covering himself again. "Dearest sends kisses."

"How nice of her." Cherry responded, she had really become a great actress lately.

Katie gave a fake smile that was meant to look real. Some of the Oompa Loompa's came to get food and a plate for their guest.

"Peculiar workers you have here, Mr. Wonka." Rodney commented.

"They're from Loompaland, I saved them." Willy explained.

Katie looked down quietly at her food.

"Fantastic..." Rodney sounded pleased as he got himself ready to eat. "What do you and the misses plan to do after you get married?"

Willy paused, he was going to say marry Katie and then just live in the factory together to live happily ever after since he had become the man who got everything he wanted, though he still wanted children of his own. What could he say?

"You should come to the wedding!" Cherry spoke up, like an easily impressed child.

"I want to have kids." Katie says softly.

"You do?" Rodney and Willy asked, Willy excited and Rodney, slightly sounding disgusted.

"She's always wanted some." Cherry smiled, remembering the times she was told of how the girl wanted to be a mother and loved children.

Katie nodded. "I want at least one child." she says softly.

Willy smiled. "We'll get that done shortly after the ceremony."

"TMI!" Cherry covered her ears.

Katie blushed, giggling.

"It's too bad my lovely wife can't take me home," Rodney 'sighed'. "I'll have no one to take care of me... I got injured while she was away and I have no chances of recovery." 

Willy looked to the man, feeling sorry for him. "Why don't you spend the night?"

Cherry suddenly hiccuped, hoping Willy would be all right. This was part of their plan. Katie looked nervous.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden..." Rodney insisted.

"It's fine with me, really, I take good care of my guests." Willy assured him.

Katie looked at 'Rodney'.

"That's good to know..." Rodney grinned.

Cherry continued to eat. "Goodness this is great..."

Katie returned to eat quietly. Cherry did the same. Willy conversed a little, hoping to get information to get Rodney arrested once and for all. 

"Thank you so much for having me." Rodney finished his meal.

Katie couldn't eat more than a forkful.

"Come on, Katie, let's have a lounge." Cherry offered.

Katie stood up about to join her. Cherry gently took Katie's hand and went to sit with her and let their food digest. Katie first kissed Willy on the cheek, whispering a quiet 'be careful' to him. Willy gave a nod, then gave her a couple of chocolate coins. Katie looked at the coins. She gave one to Cherry. She gave a polite 'see you later' to 'Rodney'. Rodney gave a false happy nod and wish of her health.

Cherry smiled as she unwrapped the coin, sitting with Katie and eating the coin. "So, you think you two will really have kids?"

"I hope so." Katie smiles. 'If nothing happens to make him kill me.' she thinks.

"That sounds nice, I don't think I'll ever have kids, besides, who'd have the guts and spine to marry me off?" Cherry balled up the chocolate coin wrapper.

Katie smiled softly. "Maestro likes you." she says quietly.

"I'm just his student and he's my teacher, do you know how sick that sounds?" Cherry looked to her, though not nasty. "Besides, he and I don't believe in love... You sound like my other friend. 'You both hate love, love death, and doom and gloom'."

Katie blinked quietly. "Okay..." she says softly. She went to wash her hand.

"I really don't think he's my type, he's waaaay too old for me." Cherry's eyes widened as she emphasized her age gap with the immortal man who surprisingly actually wasn't in the thousands age rank.

"I'm sure age doesn't matter." Katie says before she went to wash her hand.

Cherry shrugged and leaned back.

"Whatya say I get a tour?" Rodney asked the candy man.

"A little later, I have to see if the girls are settled." Willy told him.

Katie headed to the bathroom, then came out drying her hand again.

Willy looked down to Cherry. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, Katie's just freshening up, what're you gonna do about him?" Cherry glanced to the dining hall.

"Not sure yet, but it'll come to me." Willy promised.

Katie quietly headed past the dining room heading towards the lounge.

"Careful with him, don't let that Cheshire Cat grin fool ya... That's how he gets to you... Next thing you know, everything you believe in is a lie as he looks into your heart with those hazel eyes..." Cherry sounded grave.

Willy glanced at her. "Something tells me you were one of his smitten victims."


	3. Chapter 3

Katie peeked in to make sure he was still in there. Rodney was in there and seemed to be looking for something to take from the Wonka table to steal and do his job to get it for Slugworth and earn him and his equally selfish wife some money. Katie couldn't stand for that and went in and stopped his greedy, stealing hands.

"What is it with you and stopping me?" Rodney lowered his hood cover, glaring up at her.

"No one steals, especially when I'm around." she scowls.

"Your fiance has had competition for years, you really think you can stop us?" Rodney glared at her still. "By the time I'm through, he'll probably end up in a mental institution for killing innocent children."

"They're not dead, they returned home fine." Katie says firmly. She let go of his hands slowly though.

"Yes, but did you actually see those children?" Rodney taunted. "No one had.... If you, Wonka, or that little bug-eyed twerp didn't, then who would've?"

Katie glared, she had seen them exiting, but he had once again insulted Cherry and so she punched him with her good arm.

Rodney grunted at that, glaring up at the girl. "Damned woman..." He snarled through his teeth.

"Stupid bad guy," Katie retorts. "And by the way, only me and Willy know the secrets." she says.

"I'll break you both and you two will wish you never got engaged..." Rodney sneered at her.

Katie didn't believe him, turning her back on him.

"And it would be a shame if your little friend had an unfortunate accident." Rodney smirked.

Katie stiffened and turned back around, heading to punch him again.

Rodney quickly wheeled himself away. "Harming a disabled person, that's harsh for you, young lady!"

"No one threatens my friend." she growls. She disregarded his weapon at the moment.

Rodney looked to her, then purposely threw himself out of his chair and crossed his legs to make them look injured and made a loud noise. "Oh, Miss Day, how could you!?"

Cherry and Willy rushed in.

"What's happened?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know why, but Katie just pushed me out of my chair!" Rodney cried in false alarm.

"Oh, Katie!" Willy called out, but he looked to her with a wink to assure her that he was only acting. "I can't believe you would do such a thing to our guest!"

Katie was highly emotional right now, only just able to recognize he was only acting. "He threatened Cherry... and I caught him trying to steal!" She cries, half-angry/half-worried.

"Liar, she endangered me!" Rodney pointed, unaware of that Willy knew who he really was.

"That's enough!" Willy silenced them, then looked to Katie, holding her arms in a gentle way. "Don't you ever do that again, that was very bad of you, I can't believe the woman I'm going to marry would do such a heinous thing!"

Katie stepped away. She showed she knew he was acting in her eyes showing she was acting too. Her eyes then filled with tears and she 'stormed off'.

"Kat!" Cherry ran after her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Black, forgive my fiancee, I don't know what got into her..." Willy pretended to soothe and helped the man up.

Katie didn't stop until they were out of earshot and sight.

Cherry went with Katie. "Kat, I know you wouldn't hurt someone like that, but--"

"He threw himself out of the wheelchair... I only punched him when he insulted you again." Katie says softly.

"Ugh, that man is an animal, I love him!" Cherry growled, then noticed what she said and blushed. "I mean, he's a stupid man!"

Katie looked shocked. She bit her lip. "His wife wasn't dead, Nee-bear... She's locked up." she says softly.

"What?" Cherry sounded alarmed.

Katie nodded. "If he knew I'm telling you, then I'd be in trouble." she says softly.

"Of course, that man's a sicko." Cherry agreed, then looked flirty again. "So diabolical, sick and twisted..."

Katie looked at her.

"Dangit, why am I acting this way?" Cherry was getting scared of herself now.

"Hormones." Katie says simply, but softly.

"Ugh, I don't like growing up..." Cherry sounded annoyed with herself.

Katie patted her arm gently.

Cherry smiled softly to Katie. "So, how're we gonna cook this sucker's goose?"

"If we can get him threatening us while the police listen, he could get arrested." she says softly.

"Like that tape recording in the billiard room at that mansion?" Cherry asked, eager to bust him.

Katie nodded.

"Who knew that random moment would come in handy?" Cherry smirked, looking determined. 

Willy came in with Rodney, making the girls quiet.

"Well, have you learned your lesson?" Willy looked warningly to his fiancee like he were scolding a child.

Katie flinched but looked down. "Yes." she says softly. She had to force herself, but luckily it looked convincing as she carefully went up to Rodney to shake his hand in apology.

Rodney smirked as things seemed to be going his way and he shook with Katie.

"Now, Mr. Black would like a tour, you girls can help if you want." Willy said to them.

Katie let go, timing herself to not seem rude or eager to let go.

"I would love to give your fiancee a second chance to tour me along." Rodney smiled.

Cherry looked disgusted with the man, due to him attempting to get Katie in trouble and believed he actually did. Katie looked surprised. What did he mean by that?

"Both girls will aid in the tour and that includes our chief bridesmaid, Cherry." Willy informed Rodney.

"Oh, very well..." Rodney agreed.

Cherry looked down to him, not that impressed, though she still felt attracted to him, but she didn't know why. Was it because he was bad and she was good? Katie wanted to step away, but couldn't appear rude.

"Let me take you where it all started..." Willy came to the confusing doors.

Rodney didn't like where this was going and looked annoyed. Cherry hid some laughs, this reminded her of when the adults during the chocolate factory prize tour were getting angry with the lack of logic in Willy's place. Katie giggled softly, making sure to look like she was sheepish for giggling though.

"Welcome to the chocolate room." Willy allowed him out.

Rodney wheeled in and looked about, it looked like something out of a Dr. Seuss book to him. "Don't tell me, that's chocolate?" he looked to the river.

"Indeed, it can't be touched by human hands though." Willy warned him.

Katie nodded. She was in paradise again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Interesting..." Rodney wheeled closer, then ignored Willy's warning and tried to get some of the chocolate for himself.

"Oh, no..." Cherry shook her head.

Katie meanly pushed the wheelchair away from the river.

Rodney blinked and looked back. "Hey!"

"Aw, we can't drown him?" Cherry sighed.

"You don't want him to end up in the furnace, do you?" Willy asked her, remembering last time.

"Come on, Augustus turned out okay!" Cherry shrugged.

Katie looked at Rodney innocently. "What?" She asks.

"You did that on purpose!" Rodney glanced at her.

Katie gave a smile. "Did what?" She asks.

Rodney growled and glared at her. Cherry hid snickers. Katie merely continued to smile. Rodney scratched that, he then wheeled himself over and saw one of the flowers looked like a tulip. Cherry decided to stock up on some of the chocolate she was allowed to have. Katie kept an eye on Rodney while hiding it. She took a sip of a teacup flower.

"What's in that anyway?" Cherry wondered as Willy helped himself to a drink.

"Chocolate milk." Willy said, then bit the cup.

"What's that then?" Cherry then asked.

"Chocolate cup." Willy smirked.

Katie wandered over to the gumdrop tree. She kept a secret eye on Rodney. Rodney kept looking around in the room that was filled mainly of Willy Wonka's pure imagination. Katie got some gumdrops. Rodney plucked out a blade of grass and examined it. It looked like that fake grass you put in Easter baskets to him and he rolled his eyes. Katie snuck up and stole the blade, popping it into her mouth and preparing to walk off again.

Rodney glanced at her as she went off. "Alright, I've had enough here."

"If memory serves, after this was our boat ride, but I don't know how to get you in there, it wasn't exactly wheelchair accessible." Willy said to him.

Katie looked at Willy. "How about the connecting tunnel?" She suggests softly. But only two could go in at a time.

"Who would go with him?" Willy asked her.

Katie looked unsure. "I will.... He isn't getting anywhere alone with Nee-bear, or you, love." she says, protective of her friend and him.

"Be careful." Willy warned her.

Katie nodded gently. She then went up to 'Rodney'. Rodney looked around as he was sitting in his chair, unable to move without assistance.

"I hope she'll be okay..." Cherry whispered to Willy.

"Let's just hope she will be... I won't let anyone dare hurt her... Especially some dirty rotten scoundrel." Willy growled.

Cherry giggled. "That movie was awesome..." she whispered and noticed that a lot of euphemisms everyone used today seemed to be movie title references, though unintentional.

Katie looked at Rodney. "Okay.... I am going to take you through the tunnel..." she says quietly, but as firm as she could. Careful with how she did it, she managed to push him along into the tunnel.

Rodney looked impatient with her, but kept himself quiet. Cherry and Willy carefully followed.

"Not as exciting, but we'll be fine..." Cherry whispered.

Katie pushed him ahead, luckily knowing where exactly to go. She was especially careful of not tripping over her feet. She was especially careful about listening for any movement that would suggest he was going to pull his gun out. Cherry took out the 'Rainbow Stuff' to see if she could actually spit in seven different colors, she remembered Katie having some and that Willy offered some to Michael TeeVee's mother when she got seasick herself on the Wonkatania.

"Clumsy..." Rodney grumbled under his breath about Katie's 'driving skills'.

"You be quiet..." Katie grumbles. She purposely jostled him, but not too bad, and only did it because he was evil. She was scared, but was hiding it.

Rodney growled, rolling his eyes. "I don't see what he sees in you..."

Katie stopped a moment and went around to face him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asks, glaring at him.

Rodney grinned, he knew this hurt a lot of woman, physically and emotionally. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Plus, you have no sense of maturity... You have the common sense of a mere child... A six-year-old child with minor boarding school education has more maturity than someone as yourself. Mr. Wonka obviously only wants children from you so he can have someone to run his factory after he dies, you're just for children and he'll dump you when he gets bored with you."

Katie tried not to let it affect her, but with the hormones her eyes filled with tears, but she still had strength to slap him with her good hand. She wasn't usually for violence, but her hormones liked to play up recently. Cherry heard a distant slap and a male scream, once she realized it was a male voice, she smirked a little darkly. Katie glared at the man she just struck. She turned a moment to wipe her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

Rodney rubbed his cheek, glaring at Katie with gritted teeth. "This will all be worth it once I take over this bloody factory with my lovely wife... You and that little friend of yours will be reduced to chamber maids, and if you don't wise up, I'll make sure what happened to Yvette happens to you two!"

"You aren't going to get the factory... I know that for a fact." Katie says, turning and glaring at him. She went to go past and push him again.

"You know nothing..." Rodney glared.

Some of the Oompa Loompas saw the way this man was treating Katie and didn't like it. Even they could understand this was a no good man. Cherry and Willy got off the boat and ended up in a new part of the factory, now waiting for Katie and Rodney.

Katie pushed him towards where Willy and Cherry would meet them. "I know a lot more than I'm given credit for." she huffs. Inside she was trembling, but not alllowing it to show.

"I'll bet you do..." Rodney grumbled.

Cherry was buried in her phone again.

"You spend a lot of time on that thing..." Willy said to her softly.

"There's surprisingly great reception in this place..." Cherry said, nearly zombified.

Katie smirked and they neared Willy and Cherry. Hopefully nothing wrong would happen between the next minute until they would meet Willy and Cherry.

Rodney merely glared at them, he then reached out his hand and made Cherry's phone call from her hands and making it hit the ground, gently cracking the screen. "Oh, clumsy me..."

Cherry gaped in slight horror, then glared at Rodney. She muttered French curses to him, looking like she had been possessed by the devil and was unleashing a hex upon the bad man. 

"So, where are we now?" Rodney looked around and saw the cream sign, curious of what 'hair cream' was.

Katie looked down at Rodney and glared. She 'accidentally' slipped with holding him, her cast hitting him. Luckily the painkiller she had managed to take made it not hurt her. "Clumsy me~" she mutters.

"GAH!" Rodney cried in more unfortunate pain.

Cherry picked up her phone, glowering to Rodney as she clutched her mobile device, she looked like a mysterious and frighteningly disturbed Anime character. 

Willy hid some snickers from the impact. "Shall we continue, Mr. Black?"

Katie went to go past to check Cherry was ok.

Cherry glared at the man, then looked softly up to Katie. "Did he hurt you?"

Katie shook her head. "No... Not physically, at least." she says softly. She checked the phone and as she didn't use her own often, gave it to Cherry to borrow.

Cherry took Katie's phone, then mashed the buttons like she did on her own. "Why is this so addicting? I thought I'd know better! Curse you, Forte..."

Rodney noticeably twinged at the name 'Forte', but said nothing of it. "Can we please move on?"

"Certainly, sir..." Willy decided to take the wheeling over, giving Katie a break.

Katie hugged her friend then went ahead, glaring briefly at Rodney as she went just ahead to open the door. Cherry then put the phone in her pocket, rubbing her eyes. Willy kept wheeling Rodney, acting 'oblivious' as they went off to the next part of the tour. Katie looked serious. She'd have to keep a close eye on Rodney in here. 

"Katie, my dear, would you like to get the door?" Willy asked his lovely fiancee.

Cherry had her hands in her pockets, blinking rapidly due to staring at a screen for a while, even if her life was seemingly in danger. Katie went ahead to open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney looked around as they came into the new room which appeared to show how certain things were made. He looked down to the exploding candy.

"Sir, I wouldn't eat that..." Cherry warned.

Rodney snorted. "I'm not going to listen to you, little girl..." He went ahead and popped the candy in his mouth.

Katie walked up behind the chair, after shutting the door. Cherry, Katie, and Willy stepped back. Rodney kept trying to eat the candy, but slightly bolted back.

"She told you not to, silly man..." Willy shook his head at Rodney.

Katie hid a smirk and went to examine his teeth. Maybe they would be less neat now. Rodney grunted as he rubbed his mouth and saw that two or three of his teeth were missing.

"Eeeeeuuuggghhh...." Cherry grimaced at his mouth's new insides due to the candy.

Katie smirked and let go of his chin. "Serves you right." she mutters so only he could hear.

Rodney glared at her. "Thith will be your lath misthake..." he threatened to her, he seemed to whistle in his speech now.

Katie smirked. She turned to go back to Willy and Cherry.

"Tho, ith thith the plath where the candy ith made?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, mostly home to Everlasting Gobstoppers," Willy replied. "Though due to your foolish decisions, I'm not sure if you may have one..." 

"Everlathing Gobthopperth... Thound heavenly..." Rodney smirked.

Cherry tried very hard not to laugh at him. Katie had to stop, her shoulders shaking with suppressed giggles. Willy told Rodney some things. Cherry snickered and made a status on her Facebook. Katie ended up keeping an eye on Rodney, not trusting him at all. Really she should've tried to keep as far away as possible with the threat over her life but she couldn't risk him hurting Willy or Cherry.

"This contains a coursed dinner all in a piece of gum," Willy displayed. "It still has a few bugs... According to an unofficial experiment, it led to roast beef, baked potato with sour cream, and a blueberry pie."

"Imprethive," Rodney remarked, glancing as he was still being laughed out for his new speech impediment, he also hoped this wouldn't turn his wife 'off' about him. "May I thample?"

"It still needs to be tweaked a bit..." Willy declined, not risking for him to turn into a giant blueberry.

Katie mused and then shrugged. Ah, too much hassle if he turned into a blueberry. Willy seemed to know what Katie was thinking and gave a nod. Rodney was still eager to try it, but had to accept the answer of 'no'. Katie checked on Cherry, but stayed beside Rodney. The Oompa Loompas still watched Rodney, making sure he wouldn't hurt Willy, Cherry, or Katie. They might not have said or done much, but they were actually very protective, despite to working almost all the time, not that they minded, it was better living here than their old homeland.

"I wonder why he told us his wife 'ended her life'..." Cherry whispered to Katie, just remembering that Rodney excused himself to call his wife at 'home'.

"To gain sympathy." Katie whispers. She loved the Oompa Loompas and often helped when she could.

Cherry remembered she gave him a hanky as he cried. "Right... Wonder where she is now..."

"Dunno." Katie whispers. She smacked Rodney's hand away from a sensitive machine.

Rodney looked over, glaring.

"Sir, please, keep your hands to yourself... We don't want you to have an accident..." Willy cautioned.

Katie held her bad hand up to her chest, warming it a bit. Cherry smacked her lips and stuck out her tongue to see it had turned yellow and was slowly incoming with green. 

Willy wheeled Rodney around. 

"How much do thothe thingth costh?" Rodney asked about the odd creatures. 

"Those 'things' are loyal guests and employees, and I consider them as family, sir," Willy sounded a little strict and defensive. "You cannot put a price on any of them..."

"Whath can they do?" Rodney sounded greedy again.

Katie scowled at Rodney. She hated this man truly, and that was strong for her. Cherry envisioned painful scenarios for Rodney, wanting to hurt him herself, her eyes seemed to glow bright green with her rage, suddenly thunder was heard from outside.

Willy looked over, perplexed. "Strange... I don't recall rain in the forecast..."

Katie looked distracted at Cherry. "Calm down." she says softly.

Cherry glanced, but tried to calm herself down and took a deep breath, the thunder seemed to disappear with her anger. Rodney blinked, what was that all about?

Katie nodded. "She wanted to hurt you, had I not been here, she would have." she whispers into his ear darkly.

"Whath could thee do tho me?" Rodney scoffed.

"Worse than you could ever imagine..." Cherry nearly hissed, quietly, her fangs popping out temporarily.

Katie nodded agreeing with Cherry. She was ready to try and dodge any grabbing attempt though.

"You don't seem to be a very pleasant guest, Mr. Black..." Willy glared at Rodney.

"No, I'm noth," Rodney admitted, glaring. "Why can'th you people leth me outh tho do whath I musth do..."

"Okay, dude, seriously, don't talk, it just makes you sound more goofy than threatening," Cherry stated. "Like Christopher Walken as a bad guy in a serious movie..."

"SHUTH UP!" Rodney barked at her. "Don'th you ever SHUTH UP!?"

Katie giggled at Cherry's remark then went to slap Rodney again. Even if not pregnant, when her hormones played up, you had to be careful if her temper would rise. 

Willy actually did the slap this time. "You will not speak to her that--"

Rodney whipped out his gun in a threatening manner. "All of you shuth up righth now..." he said in a very warning and cold tone of voice, despite how goofy he sounded right now.

Katie looked at the gun nervously.

"Get down..." Rodney demanded. "All of you..."

Cherry looked dark as always, but she did as he said. Willy slowly got down, he kept Katie close to him. 

"Are you going to lithen to me now?" Rodney demanded.

Katie snorted. "Can't help, but to listen." she mutters, amused by the speech still.

Rodney put his gun in her direction. "Shut. UP. You meddling woman!"

"I think you need 'speeth therapy' from 'Thindy Brady'." Cherry quietly mocked.

Willy hid a chuckle from that.

"SHUT IT!" Rodney demanded.

Katie gave a fake happy gasp. "I've finally become a woman, promoted!" She says.

Rodney groaned, rolling his eyes. The Loompas whispered to each other, though it was in their own language, so no one really got to decipher it. They all nodded with each other and went off. Katie sniggered, she kind of understood.

Rodney glared mostly to Katie. "I knew you were throuble..."

"Thorry, thir, we can'th helpth being bad girlth..." Cherry teased.

Rodney looked over to her. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, LITTLE GIRL!"

Katie took his distraction and got up and punched him. She pushed his hand with the gun aside. She was glad she had took note from Karate Kid. Rodney fell out of his chair again, landing on the wound he was shot at, making him hiss and grunt in pain. Willy blinked, that was an impressive move on Katie's part. 

"Wow..." Cherry was impressed, but due to her nature, she sounded dully surprised.

Katie glared down at him. "Oh, dear, you fell down~" she taunts.

Rodney glared back up at her.

"How unfortunate..." Willy got himself up and helped Cherry up.

"You all can'th sthop me..."

Katie hoisted him up, glaring right in his face. "Yes, we can." she says firmly.

Rodney actually felt intimidated by the forceful attitude from Katie suddenly. 

"Look at him..." Cherry taunted, her fangs came back, but she wasn't going to take his blood. "He looks sssssso ssssstartled..."

Katie turned her head to look at Willy. "Call the police, love." she says.

Willy nodded, going to do just that, he was sure the girls would be fine while he'd be off.

An officer by Nichole's cell answered the phone. "Police Department?" 

Rodney noticed that Cherry had fangs. "What on Earth?"

"Gift from a man who cares about me way too much..." Cherry slightly rolled her eyes.

Katie was still holding Rodney, though her bad wrist was starting to hurt again.

"You're bussssted..." Cherry enjoyed the 'snake talk'.

Rodney looked down. "Thith wath really gonna help my family you know..." he sounded choked up behind his awful lisp. "Not just my wife... But for me.... A-A-And our little girl..."

Katie looked at him. "Little girl?" She asks.

Cherry wasn't sure whether to believe this or not.

"Yes..." Rodney nodded. "After Nichole has been forced into prison and I was allowed out... She has informed me that... I have a six-year-old daughter named Claudia... She is in a boarding school now and she has never met her father..."

Katie bit her lip, suddenly indecisive.

"Just think of a poor girl never knowing her daddy..." Rodney continued with his voice cracking.

Cherry seemed not to care in the slightest. Katie sniffled, letting the arm go, but still hoisting him up. 

Cherry seemed very unsympathetic. "After all you put us through... How do we even know there is this Claudia?"

Rodney pouted. "I understand you may not believe me... I'll just go to jail and never meet the daughter I never knew about..."

Cherry merely glared at him. Katie turned her head to look at Cherry.

"I don't trust anything he says..." Cherry seethed.

Katie loosened her grip. The gun completely slipping her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry looked to the door, the cops seemed to come quicker than expected with Willy.

"There he is." Willy pointed to Rodney.

Katie looked at the police, blinking. The police came for the bad man.

"Rodney Black, AKA Mr. Boddy, AKA Reginald Timbers... Ecetera, ecetera..." one cop murmured. "You're under arrest...Again..."

Rodney sighed as he was going to be taken away. 

"This was an interesting case, I have to admit..." one of the rookie cops looked around the factory with an excited smile. "I haven't been here since I was maybe 10."

Katie looked at the cop. She was about to let Rodney go.

"Are you alright, miss?" one of the cops came to check on Katie while another checked on Cherry.

Katie nodded softly. Rodney was now out of sight.

"Don't worry, ladies, he won't hurt you anymore," the cop promised, tipping his hat. "Just be careful 'round folks like him."

Cherry nodded. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Hey, no bad mouthing from you..." the cop looked to her dead in the eye, kind of having a secret she would understand. "Your parents and I taught you better..." his voice sounded different for a moment, before changing back to normal.

Katie ran out a moment to talk to Rodney once more. She couldn't let the man go without letting him know she would find Claudia for him.

"Kat!" Cherry cried out.

Rodney was being forced into a squad car again.

Katie stopped them a moment. "I'll... find... your... daughter." she promises.

Rodney looked over in slight anger and hurt, he didn't say anything to her. He just looked very angered and displeased he was captured again after just getting out. Katie was glad he didn't grab her, but he wouldn't be that stupid.

"You will?" Rodney finally asked after a long silence.

"Yes." Katie nods, seriously.

Rodney hummed like he didn't believe her.

Katie narrowed her eyes. She tried to keep her anger in check. "I don't have to, you know." she says.

Rodney grumbled a little. "Do whath you wanth... I don'th care..."

Katie huffed and stood up straight. Rodney glared at her, but he turned his head away from her. Cherry came over to Katie, deciding to give the phone back. Katie took the phone with a small smile. She was mad at Rodney.

"Let's go, Black..." one of the cops snarled as he got in the car with his buddy to drive Rodney away.

Rodney looked at the girls one last time, then was on his way back to jail.

"You see his wife?" the buddy asked. "She's totally hot..." 

Cherry put her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry we had to go through this..." she whispered.

The lead cop appeared to resemble Gerald from their evening in Hill House as he told his fellow men to get ready to go along.

Katie squinted at the lead cop. "He looks familiar." she says.

Cherry looked over too. "Yeah..."

The lead cop looked around as they left, except for one who had talked with Cherry. Katie tilted her head.

The lead cop looked over with a smile and came to them, he appeared to take out a pair of eye glasses and put them on his face. "You girls alright?"

Cherry blinked. "It's you!"

Gerald chuckled. "Yes... Yes... Some associates of mine informed me that our 'old friend' was released from prison... I decided to step in and maybe keep you girls safe... I hope I wasn't too late."

Katie shook her head. He hadn't been too late. She was also glad that her friend and fiancé weren't hurt.

Gerald smiled. "I'm glad I came then... I'm sorry you all had to go through that... Hopefully things will be fine now, I oughta get going..."

"Will we ever see you again?" Cherry wondered.

"Perhaps... I can't say for sure though... I have to go for now though..." Gerald tipped his hat, then went with his fellow officers to work.

The other cop handed Cherry a black box, then went off too.

The Oompa Loompas came out, they seemed to even have a song for 'Mr. Black's defeat' like the other kids who came into the factory when Cherry and Katie were merely visitors. Katie kind of swayed on the spot to the song. It was quite catchy. The Loompas finished and went back inside.

Willy chuckled. "I wonder if I can teach them lullabies..."

Cherry took a look at the black box and slowly opened it. She reached inside and took out a silver pendant attached to a string, the silver pendent appeared to be like a twinkling wishing star and glowed from the slight sunshine. 

"That's pretty, Cherry," Willy smiled. "Where did you get it?"

"Someone gave it to me..." Cherry murmured, then watched the other cop leave with a wink to her as they drove off.

Katie smiled softly. She sighed gently.

Cherry put the pendent back and looked at the back of the box to see that it had her 'French name' in fancy golden cursive engraved.

Willy came to Katie, putting an arm around her. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes..." she says softly and hugged him. She had actually been frightened though.

Willy hugged her back gently. Cherry tried on her silver pendant and actually liked how it looked with her black jacket. She was even sincerely smiling. Katie closed her eyes. Willy soothed her.

"You want me to stay or go?" Cherry asked. "I'm happy either way... I actually have nothing to do."

"What about your phone?" Willy asked.

Cherry threw her phone over her shoulder, it landing into a bush. "It ran out of Wi-Fi connection..."

Rodney Black was dragged back to jail, he was in the uniform and being walked down to his cell, though to his surprise, he saw that his wife was in formal clothing, she had an aqua colored dress with matching pointed heeled shoes, a hat on top of her neatly curled golden blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses and she was holding a purse. "Nichole...?"

"Roddy?" Nichole asks, looking at him over her sunglasses.

"Your husband has been arrested again, Mrs. Black..." the cop with them stated. "His plans have foiled... I'm afraid he's going to be back in here again,..."

Rodney glanced back at the cop in irritation. Was that exposition really necessary? Nichole looked at Rodney. 

"I did whath I could!" Rodney told Nichole. "They've outhwitted me!"

The cop kept himself from laughing, Rodney still had broken teeth and sounded silly.

"What happened to your teeth?!" Nichole cries out.

"Sthupid exploding candy..." Rodney nearly growled. "They thricked me!" 

"I believe those things come with a warning label..." the cop murmured.

Nichole looked at the cop. "Can I pretty please give my husband a hug?" She asks, batting her eyelashes.

The cop blushed a little. "Yes, m-ma'am..."

Nichole hugged her husband gently. "Want me to get someone to get them?" She whispers so only he could hear, while pretending to kiss his cheek.

Rodney nodded, not answering, he didn't want to whistle near her delicate ears. The cop stood by, looking bored, but was actually checking Nichole out. Nichole knew to get a private phone call she would have to flirt with the guard. She whispered that to 'Rodney', so he knew she wasn't cheating on him. Rodney nodded, trying to resist any jealousy.

The guard looked up to the beautiful woman. "Can I help you, Mrs. Black?"

"I really, desperately need to call someone, but I need it private.... Can you help little ol' me?~" she says, and asks sweetly. She sent an 'innocent' smile and a smoldering, sweet, but sexy gaze.

The guard blushed deeply and chuckled nervously. "I-I'm sorry, but you must take calls within distance of one of us..." He found himself stumbling over his words, trying not to give into her temptation.

"Oh, pretty please... It'll only take five minutes~" she pleads, a slight purr to her voice as she took his hand and looked right into his eyes.

The guard gulped, feeling very warm instantly. "O-Okay, just this once...." he chuckled sheepishly.

Nicole smiled sweetly, but sultry. "Oh, thank you~" she coos.

The guard chuckled nervously, he gestured to the phone and allowed the woman to have some privacy, he nearly ran into the wall on his way out and stumbled. 

"Workth every thime..." Rodney mumbled to himself with a victorious smile.

Nichole took her chance, calling an old 'friend' who would know what to do.

Katie looked at her Nee-bear. "Stay." she says softly, now she had had her big hug.

Cherry smiled. "I will. Nothing else exciting is happening to me..."

Willy shook his head with a small smile. "Let's go back inside now... Come along."

Katie nodded and went with Willy and Cherry. Cherry quickly retrieved her phone, then went in with them. 

Willy noticed one of the doors was open and came to the workers in there. "Remember... Make sure Katie doesn't go in there just yet... It's a surprise..." he whispered to them, then kept walking with the girls.

Katie rubbed her head, and gave a small stretch.

"Maybe your maestro friend could provide music for us." Willy suggested. "He's allowed to come along if he wants."

"I dunno, Forte doesn't like happiness too much," Cherry shrugged. "He thinks happiness is so depressing..."

Katie looked at her. "He can have a big slice of cake... And he can play whatever music he likes." she smiles.

"I'll try to convince him when you guys are ready... But good luck..." Cherry still sounded distant. "He's a very weird person... Especially around me..."

"I really think he likes you, Cherry." Willy smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes, why does everyone think that?

Katie seemed to know what her friend was thinking. "Because it's obvious." she says, crossing her arms the best she could.

Cherry looked back. "I'm pretty sure he's been married like four or five times before... Maybe he actually had a thing for Belle," she shrugged then. "He never told me why he didn't like her to begin with and he refuses to talk about it now..."

Katie looked at her. She then couldn't help it, but started to giggle. She had had a thought why and it was pretty funny. She however had to hold up a finger as she went to answer her phone. She left the room a moment.

"Katie, why!?" Cherry called, wanting to know, but sighed as she had to wait.

Katie answered her phone and about five minutes later came back in, looking confused a little, but quickly hid it. Cherry was dully looking at old news on her phone, humming, she felt bored now.

Willy looked over. "Katie, are you all right?"

"Oh, yes... I'm fine," Katie says, trying not to sound confused. "What were we talking about?" She asks.

Cherry and Willy blinked to her.

"Honey, you seem sick... Maybe you should lie down..." Willy sounded worried.

"I'm fine." Katie says softly.

Cherry felt deep concern, but kept herself quiet. 

Willy was worried, but tried not to let it overwhelm him too much. "Who was on the telephone, dearest?"

'Remember if anybody asks, an old friend out of town called.' Katie remembered the guy had said. "Oh j-just an old friend." She tells her 'sister' and fiancé.

"Really, who?" Willy became instantly interested.

Cherry wanted to know too, she actually had a smile.

"Just an old friend.... He wants to meet me up." she says.

"I'll go with you." Cherry volunteered.

"I kind of haven't seen him in years... He just wants to meet me for a drink of something hot, but just me, because we haven't seen each other for so long." Katie says, feeling horrible for lying, but she was under threat to not let anyone else join her for their meeting.

Cherry could sense some kind of lying.

"When do you go?" Willy asked.

"Tomorrow." Katie says.

"Okay, I hope you have fun..." Willy gave a nod.

Cherry still felt suspicious. "Who is this friend?"

"His name is Jimmy, I haven't seen him for years... I knew him in school." Katie says, feeling sick for lying. She looked pale and slightly 'green around the gills'.

Willy looked very concerned for her.

Cherry narrowed her eyes, she seemed to sense that Katie was hiding something. "Okay, Kat..."

Katie murmured an excuse me then rushed to the nearest bathroom.

Cherry and Willy watched her go.

Cherry looked back. "I'm gonna make a call..." She took out her phone and called the person who gave her the phone and went out of the room to make the call private. "He better be there..." she growled about her 'mentor'.

Katie threw up due to her nerves and washed her mouth out when she was done. She whimpered softly. She had one of the most dangerous criminals on her case... He knew she knew of him but not why he wanted to meet her.

One of the Loompas walked by with a giant bag of sugar and overheard Katie, looking worried for her. Katie flushed and washed her hand too, wiping her other clean. Her face was still pale and she moved until she leaned against a wall. The Loompa put the sugar down and came to check on Katie to see if she was doing okay.

Katie opened her eyes to look at the Loompa. "Hi, Jer..." she whispers, seeing which one it was.

He didn't speak, but gave her a concerned and questionable expression.

"I-I'm fine... Just excitement." she whispers. She couldn't even tell the Oompa Loompas.

He tilted his head, seeming curious.

"Old friend wants to meet me after years apart..." she whispers.

The Oompa Loompa gently patted her hand with a friendly smile as though to tell her everything was going to be okay, he even hugged her. Katie hugged him back gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry waited on the phone. "Forte, I know you know what a phone is, you call me on it every single time you need help with your computer..." she grumbled as she heard endless ringing on the other line.

"Bonjour, Cerise." Cherry's 'mentor' answers.

"Ugh, finally..." Cherry groaned. "Hey... You remember my friend, Katie? She's acting funny..."

"In what way?" he asks.

"Well.. She says she's meeting an old friend, but she looked like she was gonna puke," Cherry explained, hoping she wouldn't have to 'repeat in French'. "We had a crazy night together that turned out to be a horrific turn of events..."

"Hm... What did she say before going to be sick?" Forte asks.

"Said he was an old friend from school and just ran to the bathroom," Cherry rubbed her eyes. "I know she's lying though... I could feel it deep inside my body... You know weird and mysterious people, is she hiding something?"

"She could be, why would she lie to you however, Cerise?" Forte asks, just to make sure.

"Good point..." Cherry said softly. "She's never really lied to me before... I wish I could do something though..."

"Do you want me to go and keep a secret eye on her?" Forte asks.

"Yes..." Cherry smiled, then felt something nagging then. She sighed and gave in. "I'll come over for two hours and I WON'T bring my phone this time..." she used to get him to agree, despite how much she hated that, though she never said anything about her laptop.

"Okay, Cerise." Forte says, smiling a little. He waited to see if she had anything else to say.

"Thanks," Cherry sounded sincerely grateful for his services. "I guess come by whenever you're ready..."

"Come over as soon as you can." Forte says, preparing to hang up when they finished the call.

"Wait what...?" Cherry quickly said, feeling she was tricked by him again, only this time it didn't threaten her life.

Forte smirked, it visible as he spoke. "Come over as soon as you can, see you in a bit, Cerise~" he says.

"What do you mean by that!?" Cherry asked as he hung up. "Hello!?"

Forte hung up with a brief chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a special guest from the program: Sherlock. The man known as Jim Moraity. Anyway, Read & Review!

The next day, Katie made sure she looked like she slept, though she hadn't really been able to. She got dressed and let them know she was heading out. Cherry slept in her own bed, feeling a little at peace in her sleep. 

Her phone was charging on her desk that was inches away from her bed. Katie then headed out to meet with her 'friend'. She looked nervous and went and sat down at a table, near the window like he specified. Jim Moriarty was one of the world's leading criminals, nemesis to Sherlock Holmes and an all round crazy sadistic guy. 

There was a young man in the cafe who had slicked back black hair with deathly pale skin who appeared to dress in Gothic clothing, but had a name tag. He looked around and spotted Katie, going toward her. "May I start you off with some water?" he asked her in a very delicate speaking voice.

"N-No, thank you." she says softly.

As the man did this Jim Moriarty came in and sat down. He looked at the 'waiter'. "A coffee and a hot chocolate with just marshmallows please." he says, charmingly. He was showing Katie he knew all about her.

"Of course..." the mysterious man nodded, he kept a close look to Katie, before going off.

Katie gulped softly.

Jim smiled charmingly. "Oh, and don't think of trying to draw attention to us... I have a few friends who are, as we say, sure shots~" he chuckles quietly. He was referring to his snipers who all had their guns trained on Katie.

"Hey, you don't work here!" a teen with a squeaky voice and pimply face came up to the Emo-like gentleman.

The ebony man raised his hand, wiggling his fingers, making his eyes turn bright green and the teen's. 

"On second thought, why don't you take my shift...?" the teen droned, walking off.

The man watched him leave, keeping a close eye on Katie and Jim. He now could see the oddity that was in Katie which was previously discussed.

"What do you want?" She asks softly, putting on a fake smile.

"I'm doing a job for a friend, plus I need something to keep my mind occupied while Sherlock is out of town~" he smiles, purposely putting his hand on hers in a friendly manner.

The man secretly knew what was up, he wasn't just an ordinary 'employee' in this cafe, but he went to get hot chocolate and coffee together.

Katie kept the smile. "I won't let you win..." she says.

"My dear, you have no choice." Jim giggles.

"Your beverages." the server came over to them, he seemed to teleport as he came in very short seconds over to Katie and Jim.

Katie jolted looking at him.

Jim looked, nonplussed. "Thank you." he says simply.

"Any food?" the server asked, he seemed to have a sharp gaze upon Jim.

"No, thank you... Kitty?" Jim asks, the last word a coo to Katie.

"Please," she says quietly. "Toast and butter." she says softly. If he was who she hoped he was he would get the fact she didn't usually have breakfast normally.

The man knew something was up due to how he was told this girl didn't really eat breakfast. "Certainly..." he replied, still mysterious, he then went off, nearly floating, but he ducked behind the kitchen to keep a close eye on Katie and Jim. The information he was told seemed to be correct.

Jim looked at her. "So, my dear, you will help me get into the factory... Or my workers get a lot of target practice." he smiles.

Katie looked at him. The mysterious, nearly Emo man wasn't sure what to do to help Katie. He knew he had to and had to think fast. How could he get Katie out of here without Jim trying to stop her and without the snipers going to attack Katie?

"I think after breakfast we should go~" Jim smiles.

Katie thought of a plan, she just needed to wait for the toast to come.

The waiter got the toast prepared and came back to Katie and Jim, placing the plate down. "Here you are... I also got you jam..." he faked casual waiter/customer conversation, he was doing what he could in this task.

"She didn't ask for Jam, but thank you," Jim says. "Take it away, please." he then says.

Katie purposely took a sip of her hot chocolate, then went to put it down as Jim said the last bit.

The server nodded. "Yes, sir..." he said, rather seething at the final part, he picked up the jam, then he seemed to had accidentally slipped Katie's drink onto her. "Oh, my..." he blinked, apologetically. "I am so sorry, ma'am!"

Jim glared at the waiter.

Katie had to stand up quickly. "Oh... Do you have a place I can wash up?" She asks.

"Yes... My sincerest apologies..." The waiter helped her up delicately, his icy cold hand against her warm, softer skin. "Here... Let me help you out."

Katie allowed him to lead her. Jim was going to protest.

The server quickly took Katie into a back room where there weren't too many people and if there were, they were too busy to pay attention to the two as he was dabbing her gently with napkins. "Mademoiselle, I am so sorry that I had to do that... But I had to get you away from him..."

Katie looked at him. "Thank you... I understand." she says softly.

"I was asked to look after you..." the server told her quietly, looking up at her with his only visible eye.

"Can you get a message back to Willy to warn him about the guy I'm with, and warn Cherry too... I think he's after them both." she says.

"I will try my best..." Forte promised her. "I would believe it if he was... That James fellow is no good... Why did you agree to meet him on your own?"

"He said if I didn't then innocents would die, and whoever I brought would be killed," she whispers. She looked up at him. "He kills people for fun..." she then informs.

Forte released a sharp exhale, he seemed disgusted with that despite that he had tried to kill innocent people himself back in his day. "I should teach him a lesson for you... I may not know you well, Katie, but you are one of Cerise's friends and I should help you..."

"If he suspects anything amiss, he'll shoot." she says softly. While speaking, they were working on cleaning the mark.

"Oh, no doubt about it..." Forte nodded, he sounded familiar with that. "I hate to see someone innocent as yourself go through such trouble..."

"All I need is for Willy and Cherry to be warned and safe... Plus, you have to be careful too." she says softly.

"I will pass the message on the best I can..." Forte promised. "But... Take this..." He took out an amulet that appeared to be glowing white and appeared ghostly.

Katie looked at it and nodded. "Do I need to wear it or keep it in my pocket?" She asks, dabbing the last bit dry, slowly.

"Whatever you want," Forte replied. "It would be easier to keep an eye on if you wear it around your neck... It'll help make you stronger and protect you against any evil force he foists upon you."

Katie nodded, able to deftly do it one handed. She smiled at him and tucked it under her shirt. "Thank you." she says quietly.

"You are most welcome..." Forte nodded. "Cerise is lucky to have someone like you... She may not realize it herself, but she's a just as wonderful girl... Even if she's tortured by the blackness of her mind which haunts her despite having a wonderful enough life..."

"One day, she'll realize." Katie says softly. She then had to go back.

Jim was looking annoyed.

"You better go before he gets suspicious..." Forte advised. "Enjoy your toast... For someone who doesn't eat breakfast..." he muttered the last bit.

Katie nodded and went back to her table.

"Oh, Katie, you okay now?" Jim asks, sounding like a concerned friend.

Forte merely made a look that could read: Can you believe this stuff? towards Jim, but went away until he was needed again. He then started to quickly make way to message Cherry and Willy like he was asked to.

Katie sat down. "Yes, I'm okay." she plays along.

Jim took her hand again. "Eat your toast, dear, and we'll get out of here." he says.

Forte waited until the coast was clear, then escaped in the back-way of the cafe and was on his way to warn Cherry and Willy. Katie slowly ate the toast to buy more time. Jim watched her. The other patrons innocently chattered and ate, sharing their own stories with one another. Soon Katie had finished.

Jim got up and helped her up, putting a guiding arm around her. The others kept sitting, not alarmed, due to them believing Jim and Katie were friends. Katie appeared calm on the outside. Jim made a call once they were outside, telling his snipers where to go, telling a couple to follow them as much as they could. 

Cherry didn't like the news she was given and wasn't sure what to do, she just hoped Katie would be alright. Willy felt very devastated himself. 

Katie walked along taking him to the gate. Sure she could just let them both in but she wanted to give some time. "If he says you can't then, you can't come in." she says. She pushed the buzzer.

Jim merely waited, cool as a cucumber.

"Yes, may I help you?" Willy's voice was heard over the other line.

"Hi, Willy, my friend wanted to come meet you... Is that okay?" She asks, knowing they knew but had to act like she was forcing herself to act normal. She just hope Moriarty couldn't tell.

Jim still held her. His snipers never aimed for the fatal places, just places that could harm her.

"Mmm... I dunno... Is he friendly?" Willy asked, though he already knew the true answer to that question.

"Pretty friendly." Katie says, at a squeeze from Jim. After all, until he was killing you or threatening you, he was quite nice in his demeanor.

Jim smirked, almost childlike.

Willy sighed. "Okay... But only I get to cuddle you..." he attempted to joke, even if it wasn't that good. 

In a random boarding school in London, there was a girl with light brunette hair in a uniform like the others, a dark blue jacket with a white blouse and black tie with a darker blue skirt, white knee socks and dark brown dress shoes. The other girls were leaving for the holidays, but she was sitting on the front steps of her school with packed bags ready to go and sighed, tapping her fingers impatiently. "Something is wrong..." she nearly growled. "Someone... Is going to pay..."

Katie giggled, forced, but also natural, as it was a little funny. Jim waited, taking her through as the gate opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Willy put his hand over the intercom to avoid being heard by the others on the outside. "I have to do something..."

An Oompa Loompa looked at him. Katie tried to control her breathing. Jim looked around curiously as they walked. There were the candy wallpapers too. The others seemed very suspicious of Jim enough. There was a random thick black book that was placed down on a table by them that no one had seen before. 

Katie looked at the book confused. Jim raised an eyebrow. Hm... did they know somehow? That would be... unfortunate~ was his train of thought, the last bit making him have a sadistic but childlike smile on his face. 

The book seemed to blow open by an unknown wind and had rather eerie writing that looked like dripping red ink. Blood? Katie wasn't squeamish, but this looked ominous. Jim raised an eyebrow, pulling Katie over to look. The wording was rather dark and cruel. Some of it seemed directed to Jim, vowing revenge for being killed. But ghosts don't write, do they? 

Also who had wrote it? Katie shivered. Jim held her firmly. He didn't actually care if it was someone he killed, he had a cold heart that didn't really let anything be properly felt. There was a haunting melody of innocent children's singing as it grew dim suddenly. There was a random little girl coming, she had curly blonde hair with a blue hair bow in a nice and neat blue dress as she rode on a purple tricycle. 

The singing seemed to come from her, but her face was turned away from Katie and Jim. Katie looked wide eyed. Jim raised an eyebrow. Did he ever kill a kid? He didn't remember. The singing kept going. A couple of Oompa Loompas came to Katie's side as Jim went to observe the girl. Katie glanced at the Oompa Loompa's and shook her head worried for them. Jim shook his head not letting Katie go completely as he held her hand. 

"Why'd you kill them, Mr. Moriaty...?" the little girl stopped singing and had an eerie tone of voice. "Why....?"

"Because they crossed me... and it was fun~!" Jim smirks.

Katie looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're a bad man.... A monster..." the girl showed her face, showing she was a little physically deformed, to those who bullied her, very ugly and henious looking. "You're the monster, Mr. Moraity..."

"Ah, but I'm Sherlock's monster, so I don't care~" he giggles.

Katie looked sympathetic at the girl, but thought the girl was beautiful anyway.

"Why....Why...Why..." the girl repeated, then seemed to disappear into the shadows on her tricycle.

Katie shivered slightly, only due to the atmosphere.

Jim pulled Katie along. "Let's go meet Willy and your friend." he smiles.

When Katie and Jim turned around, Cherry was right there, looking dark and menacing. "Hi." she seemed to summon a bolt of lightning from nowhere.

Katie looked at her friend.

Jim put his arm back around Katie. "Hello, Cherry Butler." he smiles.

Cherry tilted her head. "You don't look like an old friend..." she said softly.

Katie looked at her.

Jim chuckled. "We were friends at the hip." he jokes, keeping up the story for now too. He was ready to give the signal for a shot if it was needed.

"I see..." Cherry said rather coldly.

Katie bit her lip.

Jim chuckled. "Where is Kitty's fiancé , Miss Butler?" He asks.

Cherry spun on her sneakered feet and started to lead them. "This way..." she murmured, having them follow her.

Katie was moved along by the consulting criminal. Jim followed, having snipers at every possible position where they would go. Cherry kept walking, her eyes looking heavy and jarring with anger and iciness. Katie bit her lip still. Jim had a gun in his pocket too. He hummed quietly as they walked.

Cherry looked back, but kept walking. "The world's a scary place, folks..."

Katie smiled a tiny bit at Cherry.

Jim looked at her. "Ah, but there are those not afraid." he says.

"Your mother must be so proud." Cherry looked at him, expressionless.

"She probably would be if she was alive." he says.

"Aw..." Cherry cooed, but not sounding supportive either way. She then came to Willy's office door and knocked on it. "Your lovely future wife and guest..."

"Just a moment, Cherry!" Willy called from the other side of the door.

Jim raised an eyebrow and held Katie tighter. Katie flinched slightly. Cherry looked back at Jim, her face cold and stoic. She looked like she were the main girl villain in a psychological thriller movie right now. Katie was slowly getting scared herself, due to all this. Jim looked back at Cherry.

The door opened with Willy at it, only his hat was removed. "Katie, James, why don't you come in?"

Cherry stepped aside to let them in, she smiled friendly to Katie. Katie gave a timid smile.

"Jim, please." Jim says calmly. He pulled Katie in.

"Jim." Willy corrected himself.

Cherry was friendly with Katie, but felt something wrong with Jim, mostly because she was told about him by a relilable source. Katie looked at Willy.

Jim smiled, hiding his true intentions for now. "Thank you for letting me in, interesting show to start with." he says.

"It's nice to have visitors..." Willy smiled a little, though he didn't mean it for Jim.

Katie looked apologetic behind her fake smile.

Jim chuckled. "Now, I believe you know one of my other friends." he says, pleasantly.

"And who would that be?" Willy asked.

Katie swallowed softly.

"Rodney Black~" Jim smiles, slightly manic.

Willy's eyes did widen, but he tried to remain calm. "I believe he mentioned he came here as a child..."

Katie looked at Jim.

"Now, he came here to get the factory... and I thought it nice for us to play a little game~" he coos.

Willy looked sharp. "What sort of game?"

Katie looked at Willy then again.

"How long will it take for you to hand over the factory? Game~" Jim coos. He loved toying with people's lives.

"How long do you intend on keeping it?" Willy tried to play with his mind a little, not showing any fear.

Katie bit her lip.

Jim chuckled. "Oh, I won't be keeping it, I'll be giving it to 'Rodney' and 'Nichole'." he says. He was going to enjoy this.

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Willy asked, still being the eccentric and mild mannered man he often was.

"By handing over the deed to them... Now... We do start with a couple of penalties." Jim grins, waiting for their reaction before he would continue.

"Mercy, mercy," Willy remarked a little calmly. "What sort of penalties?" 

Cherry came closer by, looking strict now.

Jim chuckled. "You'll see~" he giggles. He then slightly nodded twice.

Two gunshot holes were in the window and Jim was now holding Katie up. Who's eyes were wide, biting her lip.

Willy looked up. "Oh, my..."

Cherry looked angered, though her silver pendant seemed to shine brighter as the gunshots came up and it appeared to glow as she wore it, even if this wasn't a fancy occasion, Forte had told her to wear it for when she would see Willy, Katie, and Jim.

Jim chuckled. holding Katie up. "Penalties~" he giggles. Now if only Sherlock was there... That would be more fun. But he would have to make do with what he had.

Katie was breathing heavily, her feet limp, red slowly coming from her ankles. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. Cherry looked and grew very angry.

Willy came by, holding his cane. "I think it would be wise of you to let the woman go."

Jim looked at her. "Hm... You really want me to let her go?" He asks.

Katie whimpered softly. Willy and Cherry glared at him, Willy did softly though.

"It would be wise, unless you want me to make you." Willy said.

"Fine~" Jim says and literally dropped her.

Katie cried out as she fell. Red light dots were visible pointed at her now though. "Willy, get her out of here!" Cherry called.

Willy quickly picked up Katie and ran off with her. Cherry grabbed Willy's cane and used it against herself like a weapon and glared harshly to Jim. Katie coung to Willy. Jim scoffed and nodded again. Two snipers took a shot at Willy and Katie's shoulders. 

However, the blasts seemed to bounce off as a white transparent sphere covered the two of them. Cherry glared at Jim, then snuck to his legs and kicked him with the cane to make the man fall. 

Katie flinched and hugged Willy. "I'm so sorry..." she whimpers.

Jim fell down.

"It's alright..." Willy whispered, holding her close, he took her into his private bedroom and locked the door, he was glad it happened, but was curious of why they didn't get shot. "That was really close..."

Katie pulled out the amulet, had that saved them? She tried to ignore the pain in her ankles.

"Here... You better get some rest..." Willy let Katie lie down in the bed, then looked to her ankles, seeing his fiancee was most weak there. "Are you badly hurt?"

Katie didn't dare look, she had been shot in the ankles, so it most likely was bad.

"Oh, goodness..." Willy didn't like the sight of that. "We have to get you cleaned up, my dear..."

Katie bit her lip.

Cherry flopped her knees against his chest, looking him dead in the eyes. "Get out of here..." Her silver pendent seemed to electrify with her sudden anger and darkness.

Jim looked up at her. He scoffed. "Fine~" he sighs.

"Like you mean it..." Cherry's eyes seemed to burn red then.

"Fine, I'll go." he says.

"And call off your snipers..." Cherry growled, her fangs were coming out.

"I will as soon as I am outside." he tells her.

Cherry got off from him, he had better meant it, she kept the cane and her cold glare on him. Jim made his way out, humming. Cherry followed him just to make sure.

Willy went into his bathroom, and took out a white box with a red plus on it: A First Aid Kit. He kept it close and sat next to Katie on his slightly big bed and took out what he needed to clean up the wounds and maybe make her feel better. "You poor thing... A broken humerus and now this..."

"It wasn't broken, just a fracture, love... and certainly not humorous." she weakly jokes.

Willy hid a small laugh. "Yeah... Most not... Especially if you injure your funny bone."

Katie giggled. 

Willy tended to her wounds, acting as a nurse, even if mostly in situations like this, it was the injured male and nursing female. "I hate to see the pain of the innocence, especially if it's one I deeply and truly care about."

Katie looked at him. She took his hand gently. Willy took her hand back, gently squeezing it. He made it turn to the knuckles and he kissed the tip of her hand very sweetly.

Jim made a motion with his hand and there was only silence. Cherry kept a firm look and hold on the cane. Jim went on his merry way. He would be back sometime though. Cherry saw that Jim appeared to had been gone for good, then she went back inside to find Willy and Katie. Katie blushed deeply.

"You have very lovely hands..." Willy smiled to her as he held the hand.

Katie blushed more. She felt a bit weak, but not totally in a bad way. Cherry cleared her throat to be noticed.

"Oh, hello..." Willy looked surprised to see her.

Katie looked at Cherry and looked a bit sheepish.

"I can come back later..." Cherry looked distantly away from them.

"No, no, it's okay, just healing Katie." Willy soothed.

"Sure, that's all you're doing to her." Cherry smirked slightly.

"Don't be crude!" Katie huffs, covering her face.

Cherry blinked. "Kat, I was only kidding..."

"She's a little sensitive right now," Willy replied, keeping Katie close.

Katie huffed, then looked at Cherry. "I'm sorry, Nee-Bear... I'm just peed off 'cuz my ankles have been shot." she says softly.

"Dang!" Cherry winced, she had not known that.

"They'll get better, you should stay off your feet for a little while." Willy soothed.

Katie nodded softly. She sighed gently.

"Do you want me to go and come back sometime later?" Cherry asked.

Willy looked to Katie, it was really up to her.

Katie looked at her. "Do you have something you need to do?" She asks softly.

Cherry shrugged, then suddenly got a message on her phone and took it from her pocket. It was a message saying: "You owe me one, remember?" She sighed a bit. "Actually, yes... I'm meeting somebody..."

"Maybe you should go with them," Willy replied. "You can check in with Katie again a little later if you like."

Katie nodded and closed her eyes.

"Okay, get well, Katie," Cherry soothed her friend. "Willy ought to take good care of you."

"I intend to, Cherry." Willy smiled as he stayed close to Katie.

Cherry had a half smile back, then went outside the factory to keep her end of a deal she made. Katie whimpered softly as she stretched. Willy decided to stay by her side and if he needed to leave, he would have the nursing Oompa Loompas look after her. 

Cherry went to her home and was told her parents had to work very late and wouldn't be able to make her dinner, instead of making some herself, Forte offered to come by and feed her, she wanted him to come over, but he wanted her to come over, she spent some time on her laptop, until suddenly the Wi-Fi cut out and she was forced to leave her room and go next door to get food. Katie hugged up to Willy, feeling pained and a little useless due to her ankles. One sniper had purposely chosen to stay behind and spy for his boss.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's okay, Katie, nobody's going to hurt you." Willy soothed.

Katie looked at him. "I have one guy wanting me dead, another trying to hurt me for that person... Willy, did I do something wrong?" She asks softly.

"No, dear... I promise, it's not your fault... There are just bad people in this world, but as long as you have someone to protect and take care of you, it'll all work out fine in the end..." Willy soothed her, gently stroking her hand. "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I will still love you just the same."

"Wh-Who said anything about the amount you loved me?!" She gasps. Do you not love as much anymore?!" 

Willy's eyes widened. "Katie! You know I love you, I know it, you know it, Cherry knows it, everybody knows it!"

Katie hugged him tightly, trying to calm back down. She knew he loved her, the pain made her emotions run high a moment.

"It's okay, my little swirl... I won't let anyone hurt you..." Willy stroked her back in the hug. "It's going to be okay now... I'm sure of it..."

Katie smiled a tiny bit and as was pulled closer to him wasn't flat on the bed. The sniper received a message across his earpiece and then did his job. Jim wanted him to shoot as Nichole wanted the girl dead now. He aimed and shot. 

Willy felt something wrong and moved Katie right away from the bed before the shot could hit either one of them. "Oh, no... I-I've spoke too soon... Katie... We have to get out of here..." he pressed a button to make an announcement throughout the factory. "Guard the factory, protect yourselves, Katie and I must go!"

Katie blinked shocked. The sniper quickly aimed again, hitting his target, though not in the way he intended. As in, not this instant. 

"I'm sorry, Katie, but we have to go..." Willy whispered, he still carried her as he rushed out of his room and went to take her out of here and find a place to hide away for a while.

Katie didn't realize she was hit, and probably Willy didn't either, until she felt a strange rush of warmth where there shouldn't have been.

Willy took Katie to a van, he wasn't sure where else to go besides Cherry's. He looked over. "Katie, are you feeling okay? Katie...?" He then gasped as he noticed she was injured.

Katie put a hand over it, and pulled away. It was red, but her face belied curiosity instead of fear or pain at the moment. "Well, would you look at that..." she muses, softly.

"Katie..." Willy grew devastated.

Katie looked at Willy with a childlike curiosity look on her face. "I'm bleeding~" she says softly.

"Goodness..." Willy felt sick to his stomach. "We better get you to the emergency room."

Katie shook her head. She wouldn't make it for that far. Willy wasn't sure what else to do, he kept driving, unsure what to do, passing Cherry's house and the church which was across the yard from the house. Katie saw them and tried to get Willy to stop. Cherry and Forte could help!

Willy somehow sensed that Katie wanted him to stop right there, so he did, but the tires screeched a bit. Luckily, he didn't do any further damage. "You poor dear..." he sighed, he really hated to see Katie in any kind of pain.

Katie was putting pressure on her wound. "Cherry and Forte..." she whispers.

Willy blinked, but then carried Katie in his arms and knocked on the front steps' door of the church.

Forte eerily opened the door, looking out and looked down as his bony hand grasped the end of the door. "Hello..."

Katie smiled weakly, the eeriness was slightly amusing.

"Katie says you can help... She's been injured badly..." Willy stated his business.

Forte looked down at them and let them come inside. "Follow me, I have a bed in the former office..." He let them in and led them to the door that used to be the office of the church before Forte had made it into his bedroom, despite not needing any sleep anymore. 

Cherry looked over as she was sitting at one of the tables with a chess board with the black and white pieces as she glanced at the visitors, she wasn't mad at them, just bored of this Chess game. Katie winced and sighed softly, in pain, but hiding it. Willy still carried Katie and lay her down on the bed.

"How badly is she injured?" Forte asked. "Why didn't you bring her to the emergency room?"

"She thought it might be too late if we went there." Willy looked over his fiancee with the maestro.

Katie coughed softly. "It's... Too far..." she whispers, eyes half closing.

Willy looked very sick when he saw that. "Can't you save her?"

"She can be saved by an unholy force of nature," Forte concluded. "She could die soon... If she wishes to remain in life, she must be bitten by a vampire."

"A vampire?" Willy looked doubtful, he didn't believe in those creatures of the night.

"Yes," Forte informed "Since she is a friend of mine now, she can either be bitten by me..." he then looked to the girl by the chess set. "Or Cerise who has yet to bite anyone..." 

"She's a vampire too?" Willy asked.

"I turned her," Forte confirmed. "I couldn't let her drown to her death on her birthday..."

Katie gave a weak smile. "I'm not too picky right now." she jokes weakly.

"Cerise... You should do it..." Forte looked over to the girl.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Chery looked over to him.

"Yes... Save your 'sister'..." Forte nodded.

Cherry came over top of Katie. "Pain or pleasure?"

Katie looked at her friend. "You choose...." she says softly, closing her eyes slowly.

"I haven't done this before, so if it hurts, I'm sorry, but I promise it won't last very long..." Cherry said, she then got her fangs to pop out from her gums, it actually hurt the first few times the fangs would come out, but she had been doing this long enough without actually biting, she barely felt it. 

Forte held back Cherry's hair so she wouldn't get blood in it from the biting.

"Goodbye Katie the Mortal..." Cherry whispered, she then lunged forward and bit Katie right on the neck, making the older girl's blood trickle down between the fangs and nearly onto her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie flinched, but luckily was passed out. She slowly stopped breathing at first as her blood was drained away.

Cherry finished the drinking and wiped her mouth, licking her lips a little. "I knew that girl's blood was as sweet as her soul..." she murmured hungrily.

"You did well on your first try, Cerise." Forte actually smiled to her.

Willy knew Katie wasn't going to be hurt anyway, but he was just heartbroken to see her in that kind of almost comatose state. Katie's wound healed slowly. Her face pale, but peaceful.

"K-K-Katie, how do you feel?" Willy quickly asked. "Did it hurt? Are you going to be okay?"

"Calm down, Wilbur, you're acting more worried than Katie was before you just came in." Forte chuckled a little.

Willy smiled apologetically to everyone. "Sorry..."

"She'll be fine, but also, she will not die by nature anymore..." Cherry said as her baby fangs were starting to disappear and she looked like her normal self. "You won't have to worry about becoming a widower, Willy."

Katie looked over at Willy. She smiled softly a little, though she felt a bit thirsty. She could smell the chocolateer's blood, sweet and rich... Like the confection he made. She trembled very slightly as she tried to hold herself still. Willy smiled back, a tear rolling down his cheek. She was okay now, he knew it for sure now.

"How do you feel?" Forte asked the new vampire mistress.

Katie swallowed thickly, her gaze not leaving Willy's. "Thirsty." she whispers.

"Oh, do you want some water?" Willy rubbed his neck.

"I don't think she means that..." Cherry said rather urgently.

Katie's gaze fixed on his neck. She tensed and tried to resist, though her body was leaning towards him.

Willy blinked, he then thought it over and thought it would be good if he and Katie were both immortal and bitten to live forever. "If you think it's best..."

"It would be good for both of you if you were both creatures of the night..." Forte suggested as he put an arm around Cherry, kind of holding her close to him.

Katie tensed more, like a coiled spring.

Forte came over to Katie. "Would you like me to be your Sire?" he asked her.

Cherry was a little nervous to see Katie react like that. Was she like that when Forte bit her? Katie looked at him, nodding a little. She felt otherwise she could kill Willy if she tasted even a drop, as she wouldn't be able to stop.

Forte tried to remember what he told Cherry and what he was told when he became one and explained the rules and regulations slowly and clearly to Katie for her to be able to understand. "Do you think you got it, Katie?" he asked her once he finished explaining the best he could to someone of her level of understanding and hoped he had not scared her.

Katie nodded slowly.

"Do you wish to know anything else?" Forte asked her.

Katie shook her head. She looked ready to lunge at Willy again though, the scent of his blood intoxicating. Forte reminded her of the technique to bite in a way that would not kill him. Willy was afraid, but he was willing to let Katie take his blood, anything to keep them in happiness together forever.

"Still a better love story than Twilight." Cherry commented.

"Do not remind me of that film media garbage that should be burned like Calpurnia Addams at the stake," Forte folded his arms.

Cherry looked up. "If they had children, would they become vampires too?"

"Non, Cerise, they would need to be bitten too actually, I'm not sure what makes it that way though, for example, if you and I had children, I might bite them." Forte explained.

Cherry laughed out loud then. "Me having your kids, now that's funny!"

Forte hummed lowly then, watching Katie have at Willy. Katie went up to Willy and then sunk her fangs in his neck, wanting him not to feel pain though. She groaned slightly and started to drink harder. Willy actually didn't seem to mind or worry about the pain inflicted on his neck. Forte waited for Katie to finish, he then folded his sleeve so his arm would come out more.

"Yeesh... I never noticed how thin your arm is..." Cherry looked surprised and disgusted at the same time.

Katie didn't seem like she was going to stop. She couldn't help it though.

"Hold her back." Forte commanded Cherry.

Cherry did that, holding Katie back, she was doing too much.

"Katie, you must stop right now..." Forte said to the older girl, yet shorter, he didn't change his tone of voice.

Katie was almost wild-looking in her eyes. She growled slightly.

Forte was able to get Katie to stop. "Goodness, child..." He didn't mean to call her a little kid or anything, but he called anyone younger than him a child, especially if he was looking after them. "Here..." he bit into his wrist and allowed Katie to take some of his blood, letting him become her Sire like she had wanted.

Katie drank a bit of his blood, it working and calming her down. Forte moved his sleeve back over, his hands behind his back and smiling a little.

Willy rubbed his neck, the blood was nearly gone, but he was now one of them. "Wow..." he whispered, never imagining he would turn into one too.

Cherry looked up to her 'sister'. "How you feeling, Kat?"

"Better... Sorry." Katie says softly to both Willy and Maestro. She hugged her 'sister' then Maestro, then finally went over and hugged Willy.

Forte blinked in the hug, but softly smiled. Willy hugged Katie tightly back. 

"Would you two like to stay?" Forte offered. "I was just about to serve Cerise her dinner."

Katie looked at Willy, it was up to him.

"Let me just make a call to assure everything's alright," Willy stated. "Where's the phone?"

"There's one in the old office, there'll be a weird ring at first, but it'll still operate." Cherry stated, being a little familiar.

"Thank you." Willy nodded, then went to the office.

"Don't worry," Forte smirked to Katie. "I'll hold off on the vegetables for your helping."

Katie chuckled. "Good." she says.

Forte went to check on dinner he made in the kitchen of the church.

Cherry looked over to Katie as she was comfortable, this church was kind of cold and dark. "Weird to come in here the first tme after he moved in... It was actually kinda scary, but I'm used to him now."

Katie smiled gently at her friend.

"He was like the Phantom of the Opera." Cherry smirked.

"Everybody compares me to that man," Forte was heard from the kitchen. "Though I inspired him around the time Gaston Leroux was coming up with that story."

Cherry was a little weirded out, mostly by the name 'Gaston' used with stories.

Katie smiled. "I love that book... and the movies... and the musical." she says.

"It's still on my movie/book bucket list," Cherry said. "You are not that old though!"

"Yes, I am, Cerise," Forte laughed a little. "I told Mr. Leroux though that I didn't exactly wish to be noticed by that much, so he changed a few things so I would become the Phantom everybody knows and loves... Well, mostly everyone."

Katie smiled at her future husband (Willy).

Willy made some final notes, then hung up off the phone with a smile and came back. "Sorry that took so long, dear..."

Katie wrapped her arms around him. Willy smiled, hugging her back, gently patting her on the back.

"You guys should have kids if you want," Cherry shrugged. "Not just for the inheritance, but... I know how much Katie wants to be a mother..."

Katie blushed, smiling.

Willy blushed a bit too. "Let's just see where the honeymoon takes us~" he nearly sang as he held Katie.

Cherry went to go check on dinner, holding her stomach, she became instantly hungry once the smell wafted in her face. Katie looked up at Willy.

Willy smiled softly. "Would you like to have kids someday? It's okay if you don't, I'm just saying, someday, I would actually like to be a father... I think it's a wonderful honor in somebody's life to become a parent... If you don't want to have my kids, I understand though..."

Katie put her hand on his mouth. "Shh~ Of course I want kids." she says.

Willy smiled from behind her hand, gently putting it down. "Of course after the wedding." He agreed with her on that commitment, no such activity until after they were officially husband and wife. 

"Dinner is ready." Forte called gently from the kitchen as he took out plates to serve everyone.

Katie nodded, then slipped playfully from his grasp and tried to beat him to the kitchen on her own.

"Hey..." Willy called playfully, and went along with her.

Katie giggled, just about to go through the door. Cherry got out of the way to let Katie and Willy get their homemade dinner.

Forte was making a nice sized portion on the plate as the first serving for them and looked surprised. "Oh, I didn't realize my cooking was that admirable."

Katie smiled at Forte. "Maestro, I know you're a good cook... I can tell by the scent." she smiles.

"I don't cook very often..." Forte chuckled.

"It's actually pretty good, you should eat some of it..." Cherry said as she helped herself to preparing her food the way she liked it.

Willy took his plate after he was served. Katie thanked Maestro quietly, smiling. Forte smiled, he then decided to join them, but actually wasn't going to eat with them. Cherry led them to the dining part of the church which was turned into a private table with other chairs like a customary dining hall, even if only one person technically lived here. Katie looked around in awe.

"This is pretty impressive." Willy said about the decor.

"Yeah, he's been living here for... Two years now, I wanna say." Cherry stated based on what she knew.

"I've actually been here since you were about to start high school, I wanted to make my appearance for when you'd be ready." Forte informed her.

Katie blinked slowly.

"Does anyone pray before they eat?" Forte asked, mostly since they were in a church.

"If one of you needs to, I'll pray with you." Willy informed.

Cherry shrugged. "I don't care."

Katie shook her head.

"Lt's all eat then." Cherry smirked.

Willy nodded. "Let's."

Forte had a small smile, he felt that this would be good from now on without anymore worrying, though he had to wonder what was going on with Rodney and Nichole Black now with their foiled plans. Katie was more concerned about Moriarty. Cherry was worried too, but tried not to let it bother her. 

Forte sat with them, not eating. "Cerise, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes..." Cherry answered, a little annoyed.

Katie's mind was elsewhere.

In the boarding school, the girls were having free time, many were reading or were with dolls. The light brown-haired girl was playing with a note she was given, then called.

"Claudia Black, you have a visitor." a sister told her.

The girl named Claudia stood up straight and went to meet her visitor and saw it was Nichole. "Mummy!" she ran to the woman, hugging her legs instantly. "I thought you and Daddy were never coming!"

Nichole looked at her daughter and hugged her. "Hello, sweetie~" she smiles gently.


End file.
